Yoko
Yoko Kawaguchi Yoko Kawaguchi (横川口） is one of the main characters of the plotline. She is the daughter of the eccentric scientist name Biru Kawaguchi, therefore making her a Mad Scientists Beautiful Daughter . Yoko is a Genius Ditz when it comes to most things. She is not a part of the Megamegatropolis Police Force but does work along side them in order to seek out her missing father. She is an expert on all things about birds and has a large collection of feathers in her room. Yoko's main role when working with the Police Force is helping them with her father's RLT machines, which allow people to travel from one alternative reality to another. She is best friends with Liqin Song , whom is a sergeant in the RJPA. History Yoko has a fairly straightforward past. She is the daughter of Biru and grew up knowing this. Her father tended to tell her go study whatever interested you and that thing was birds. It is believed that Yoko's first encounter with a bird was a peacock. She plucked a feather off of a male one and it chased her around until she gave it an upper cut. However, that being said Yoko has a great love for birds and loves the concept of flight. Yoko attended a few schools here and there. Her teachers alway said she day dreamed too much, but she always passed the tests. This lead some to believe that Yoko is really a genius like her father but plays up being foolish to confuse her enemies. Yoko is currently in her senior year of high school but doesn't seem too concerned that she has yet to find a college that she wishes to join. While her homeroom teacher back in Japan complains that she'll ruin her future, Yoko is more focused on other matters.... When her father went missing, Yoko was asked to join up with the Police Force to see if they could help her out. Her eccentric nature proved to be a bit much for the force to handle, so they handed her over to Liqin. Yoko generally doesn't remember people's names, so she labelled Liqin as her "Auntie." Powers Yoko doesn't really have any true combat abilities; however, Yoko seemingly has supernatural luck, since she always escapes from capture and can survive blows that'd send a normal person to the grave. Yoko understands the basics of the reality jumping devices that her father created. Apperance: Of all the characters Yoko's looks have remained more or less consistant over the years. Kenji suggests that he got the idea of her looks after one of his sister's best friends came to visit over the Summer holidays. Yoko almost always has a pony tail and big bright eyes. This is to empathize her cuteness and need to be nutured, aka she's a moeblob. Her outfits will always vary from the undress uniform of the police force given to her by Liqin to a school girl looking outfit. In the comic, she is most often seen wearing her school uniform. Kenji says that he liked the outfit that was chosen for her to wear in the live action version of the comic; though he did feel that they overfocused on the police outfit just a little. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Police Category:Megamegaopolis PD